custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Chron
'''Chron '''is a Titan of Mahri Nui who believed that if he had the mask of life, he would be able to rise the underwater island back. Unfortunately for him, not every thing was always his way. After he took the mask of time, Vahi, he soon got rid of every obstacle in his way. Biography Barely anything this known about his youth, besides that he stole a Vahi in order to gain power. After the Ignika started a battle against the Piraka, Chron started following them. He took his chance to fight Jaller but encountered Axonn instead. Snapping his ax, Axonn As they went down to Mahri, Chron dived into the pit for battle. There he met his rival, Matoro, who knew that Chron was also racing for the mask. As they fought, Matoro slit Chron's throat, but not fast enough to kill him. Losing his speech, Chron was even more angered than he was. Stabbing Matoro twice in the chest and slamming him against the wall, Chron left Matoro to die. Little did he know the true strength of the toa. In a battle against Kongu, he was successfully able to dodge all the bullets from both Cordak Blaster's but not Jaller's sword. Seeing that he was surrounded, Chron took advantage of his mask and slowed down their speed. He jumped away and dropkicked both of them down to hole in which the Barraki lurked in. When he got out of the pit with the mask of light, he realized that his greed had started to corrupt him. In order to get rid of it, he took the mask of time and reversed time to a while back. It was the time when Toa Ignika existed where no one knew anything of the Titan. Knowing his future, he decided to banish himself for the good of others. He was last seen fighting a great deal of Skrall with his cannon. Abilities and Traits He was silent before he got slit in the throat. As a Titan, he had no “time” to mess around or have fun. He did almost everything to get what he wanted. But after he did achieve his goal, Chron always thought otherwise of what he did. He was also very stubborn. Having the mask of time, he was capable to turn back time, slowing it down, speeding it up, aging and making things younger, and finally slow down or speed up only a certain thing. Weapons and Equipment He equipped a Cordak Blaster on one shoulder and a blade in the other. He has a blade that is able to stick out like a knife and fold in into a saber. Chron also carries a cannon that has the capability of anti-materializing things on his other arm. On his feet are two small engines that help him accelerate faster in the water. He has a mask with a tube connected to it that leads to a small container on his back. He carries this around since he is not able to breath oxygen but nitrogen instead. Category:Characters